Savage Wolves
The Savage Wolves are one of the two opposing teams of Total Drama Kingdom. It was chosen by a challenge where they lost. The name was chosen by Eva who won a challenge to do so. They are the inferior team and probably one of the, if not the, worst team of the series. Members Original *Dakota (fate - first eliminated from team) *Eva (fate - third place in the finale) *Sadie (fate - second eliminated from team) *Tyler (fate - last eliminated before the merge) Debuters *Owen (fate - eliminated after one episode) *Vin (fate - switched to opposing team) Performance The team was first formed at the first episode, where all four members failed to reach the top of the castle first. The team worked well together, minus Eva who tried to do everything alone and won the individual challenge, deciding the team name would be Savage Wolves. The team failed to find a elimination device, which made Chris laugh at them and assure they were the losers. The team was happy too see it was a non-elimination episode. In the second episode, the team tried to work all together, but were slowed by Katie's torturing Chef and failed to found the stone sword first, leading to the Bats advantage and winning. After a double tie-breaker, Dakota lost a battle with Eva and was eliminated, much to Sadie sadness. In the third episode, the team was able to kill a sea monster, but Duncan was faster and led his team to the victory. In the sushi making, the team burnt they food and Sadie got the blame, leading to her elimination. In the forth episode, the team seemed to be finally winning for once, as they were catching the most animals, but then thanks to Katie for burning up the whole forest, she gave the win to the Bats once again. However, Chris made it a non-elimination round, so the two person team was saved for another episode. In the fifth episode, the team went and competed in an eating challenge. However, due to having two compete against four was unfair, and not to mention that Vin kept begging Chris to put him on a team, then Chris let Vin along with Owen join the Wolves, making both teams even again. Thanks to Owen's ultimate eating powers though, the Wolves won their first challenge and for the first time in an elimination round, they were deemed safe. Eliminations The following eliminations happened until now. Trivia *This team was mostly known as the loser team of the season and most likely the worst team ever, as they lost all the challenges in a row until Episode 5 and had the most elimination overall. **Every member were in bottom two at least one time. Eva and Dakota are the only two to make it past the merge, and only Eva making it to the finale; the rest of the mergers and finalists were from the other team. **Up to Episode 5, due to them never winning a challenge, they never got any advantage so Chris gave them Owen in that episode as a huge advantage, giving them their first win. **So far Tyler, Owen and Vin are the only members of the team to never get a vote, as Sadie's elimination was unanimous. Other teams